Incubus
An incubus is the male counterpart to a succubus, and represents the fate of (most) males exposed to high levels of demonic energy. Unlike female monsterisation, where the physical and mental change from human to monsters is rapid (in some cases taking only moments ''Fallen Maidens''; Monster Transformation Case Studies; 09 Possessions; a decapitated dullahan "had been a human knight until only a moment ago."), for incubi the process is much more gradual and open-ended. Just as monster girls become more and more powerful the more sex they have, so do incubi, with increases to lustiness, physical attributes and lifespan ''MGE-1''; Spirit Energy and Demonic Energy; The Various Roles of Demonic Energy. Incubi are said to be "an ideal male to a female monster", therefore many monsters are eager for their mates to transform faster so they can enjoy the changes. Monsters with a lot of demonic energy at their disposal, like dark matters or khepri, are noted as being able to effect the change quickly, but the majority of monsters must just rely on lots and lots and lots of sex. Certain items which can expedite the transformation, like Succubus Nostrum, may be sought by eager wives. Although the vast majority of information on incubi pertains to human men, elves can definitely become incubi Non-human monsterization: Elves (Fallen Maidens, p96): "Elves are sensitive to magical energy, and at the stage when one has been corrupted by demonic energy, everyone around will notice it, and banish them from the village, so chain monsterization and conversion of elven men into incubi rarely ever happens. On top of this, elves' high spirit energy implies that elven men will require more demonic energy than humans to incubize; but still, it is possible to turn them. and there seems no reason that any of the few male dwarves left can't do so as well (or rather that they didn't already become incubi some time ago), as dwarf men are also considered a type of human. A Being That's Convenient For Monsters :Refer to: Fallen Maidens; The Incubus Physical changes Besides genital gargantuism, incubi do not receive (permanent) drastic physical changes comparable to, say, an arachne's abdomen or a succubus' wings and tail, although their eyes may change color due to demonic energy Baphomet Complex: "Big brother was becoming a full incubus now. Even his almost-transparent blue eyes were turning a purple steeped in magical energy, the same as mine. (the source for the eye color change is not canon). They do, however, see away features that impeded their sex lives previously, like corpulence or the general frailties of old age. And as the time spent with their monster partner increases, Incubi find their appearance and even their apparent age adjusting to match their wife's taste: "It could be as a boy, as a young man, or as a mature man". Since this happens simultaneously with the man's tastes reshaping her ''Fallen Maidens''; Relations with Monsters; Monsters that Become Prisoners, eventually both monster and incubus will gain their spouse's ideal fantasy body. There are changes under the skin for an incubus too. Stamina increases to monster-like levels as the eldritch power of demonic energy suffuses their body, and incubi gain some measure of the environmental resilience of their monster partner (e.g. heat resistance for a lava golem's mate, breathing underwater for a Sea Bishop's mate, night vision for the mate of nocturnal or cave-dwelling monstershttp://pastebin.com/umCrrZqR#). Like a succubus, they also gain the ability to actually sustain themselves on their partner's spirit energy in place of food. An exception to the lack of drastic changes are the husbands of the various chaos/abyss-aligned monsters (such as atlach-nacha and mindflayer), which gain the ability to change into completely non-human or only vaguely humanoid forms. These forms can be reverted to normal human form at will, at least after the initial forced transformation, and thus are not considered a permanent transformation. Mental changes On first being attacked by a monster girl, humans are likely to be consumed by an instinctive fear and revulsion at their demonic appearance. Such atavistic terror and Order moral objections are thrown aside with the transition to an incubus: Their thoughts and values change, all becoming centered around having sex with monsters MGE-1; Monsterization; Transformation into an Incubus. Lust skyrockets to keep pace with the monsters' insatiable hunger for sex, and their interests in other things (like work and hobbies) decrease, as sexual activity becomes a more important part of their lives: Incubi never get bored of sex or lose the mood after doing the deed; they just keep going. Whereas a human first being attacked by a monster is likely to pass out from pleasure before his rapist is close to being finished with him, incubi flip the dynamic on its head and "end up being unable to be satisfied, unless he has sex with all of the monsters in his harem". Magical changes When women undergo monsterisation, their spirit energy production ability (which is weaker than men's to start with) gets extinguished entirely and they become a creature with only Demonic energy inside them. The same does not occur with men and incubi, instead there is a large improvement in mana production in response to increasing amounts of Demonic energy within their bodies. The Demonic energy that enters a man, "marks" an incubus with his partner's uniquely scented Mana. Whether other monsters chose to respect this implicit marking of territory is down to their personal tastes; unicorns and cancers could be discouraged, while beelzebub and bicorns have the opposite reaction. Although human women can't detect it, the demonic energy can have a drastic effect: if an incubus has sex with a human woman, his semen will monsterise her. Daily lives Although the sex drive of a man who has become an incubus is greatly enhanced, causing sex with their monster partner or partners to be a greater part of their life, incubised men are still free to pursue previous hobbies and work from before incubisation. This often results in monster nations exporting produce to other nations, sometimes producing goods that can only be created by a monster and her husband, or are only available in Demon realm lands. A large cultural shift has begun amongst the monsters more recently, with monster wives taking a keener interest in more human activities, whether it be culinary or a craft. Many of these changes have occurred as monster women have sought to improve the lives of their husbands, helping to keep them happy. Many single monster women have also taken up crafts to further impress potential mates, instead of directly assaulting them. True Nature In World Guide 3, the baphomet Runya Runya shares convincing arguments that incubi and heroes are essentially the same type of being. That is, they are humans that have broken the "shackles" that are thought of as human limits, the only difference ultimately being that where heroes have their shackles broken by divine power (or sometimes other sources of energy), incubi utilize demonic energy to remove their limiters. The powers and/or abilities they gain after breaking these shackles (aside from spells and abilities specifically dependent on gods or monsters) are their own, and remain even if (for instance) all divine power is removed from them. Heretical theologians theorize that humans were created as beings with unlimited potential (that was for unknown reasons and by unknown parties later shackled), and that rather than becoming a new type of being, heroes and incubi are merely regaining the abilities they were meant to have all along. Further evidence for the lack of meaningful distinction between heroes and incubi can be seen in how most every ability (including sexual ones) gained by incubi can potentially be gained by divinely blessed heroes and vice versa. Notably, humans blessed by Eros to become her version of "heroes" gain (among other things) sexual abilities on par with incubi. Research into all this however is forbidden by the Order, and thus monsters and monster-allied humans seem to be the only ones studying just what heroes and incubi really are. Book Information The Incubus (Fallen Maidens, p77) Incubus (MGE-1) References Category:Setting